The Wizard and the Mudblood
by Kagura134
Summary: Sesshomaru is a wizard who hates his muggle stepmother and his half brother. In his fourth year he meets up with Rin a first year but are they destined to be together or will the fates tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

I have been waiting to right this story for like three weeks. I hope you like it! I don't own InuYasha or Harry Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sat down next to the window and sighed. They were still in the train station. He only sighed because he was by himself. His sigh was one of joy and sadness. He was leaving his loathed half brother and muggle stepmother yet again. But next year his half-breed brother would be a first year and joining Sesshomaru at Hogwarts. Hopefully they would be in different houses. Sesshomaru hated staying in that muggle's house and he hated her; his father had married her after Sesshomaru's real mother had been killed by Voldemort.

'_Voldemort,_' Sesshomaru thought in his head, '_How foolish to want to have people to afraid to speak his name, he wouldn't be known as Lord Voldemort, he would be known as 'You know Who'_' that sounded incredibly stupid to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wanted to be a great wizard and was well on his way judging by his magic skills. He could perform spells that even seventh years had trouble performing.

'_The Dark Lord Sesshomaru_,' Sesshomaru thought, '_It has a nice ring to it._'

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru turned and looked at the girl that spoke. She had long black hair reaching down to her waste; she was wearing a sweater and a long skirt that went with the girls' school uniform. She was very short she looked like she was only a first or second year.

"May I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." She said.

Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the window and stared at the clock in the train station. It read 10:59. "I doubt that," he said.

"Fine they might not be filled to maximum compasity yet but, they all have other people in them and their talking very loudly and I would prefer a more quiet environment. So may I sit in here?"

"Do as you wish." Sesshomaru said.

She then drug her trunk into the compartment and began trying to heave it over her head so it would fit on the rack next to Sesshomaru's. She nearly had it up there when the clock hit eleven and the train gave a jolt forward causing the girl to fall down and the trunk to start sliding off the rack. It was about to fall on her when Sesshomaru quickly left his seat and caught the case before it fell on her.

He then put it up on the rack as she got up. He took his seat by the window and she sat down across from him. "Thank you very much," she said.

Sesshomaru said nothing and continued looking out the window at the greenery that they passed by.

"My name's Rin by the way, Rin Turner. What's your name?" she asked.

'_Turner, Turner_,' "I don't know of any Turners, did they attend Hogwarts?"

"Umm… No they died and they weren't magical, no one in my family was or is! I'm the first!"

'A mudblood, of all people I have to sit with a mudblood,' "Dumbledore himself came to the orphanage so they would allow me to go to Hogwarts!" 

"You're a first year," Sesshomaru said, it wasn't a question.

"Yup! So what's your name?"

"Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Are your parents magical?"

"They were."

"What do you mean?"

"They were both killed by the dark Lord." Sesshomaru had no fear of saying Voldemort but when he was younger his ears would get boxed every time he said it.

"What year are you in?"

"Fourth."

"What house are you in?"

"Slytherin,"

"What-,"

"Didn't you come in here for silence?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

After that she looked out the window too and they were silent until night fell and a Ravenclaw prefect came by and said they were going to be at the school in about twenty minutes and they should change into their uniforms soon.

Sesshomaru got both their trunks down and then they took out their robes, Sesshomaru just slipped his over what he was wearing, but Rin took off her sweater to reveal a white tank top underneath. She had her back to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru saw a large bruise on her back.

"Where did you get that bruise?" he asked her.

Rin stiffened and said, "Just some of the older children at the orphanage picking on me," she then quickly pulled her robes over her head to hide the bruise.

"Come here," Sesshomaru said. Rin did as she was told and stood in front of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru then took two wands out of a pocket from his robe. He lined them up side by side and put the longer one back in the pocket. "Now then take your robe off."

"What? Why?" Rin asked.

"Trust me," Rin did and she took off her robe, "Now turn around." Rin did and Sesshomaru put the tip of the wand in the center of her bruise, then starting from the edges of the bruise they started to be brought together, as if it were being sucked into the wand. Once the bruise was gone he took the wand away from her flesh and he put the wand back in his pocket. Then he sat down.

Rin then put her robe back on and sat down across from him. "You have two wands?"

"Yes, one was my father's,"

"Why did you get a new wand if you already had one?"

"My father's is made of cherry wood and unicorn hair it only works well with healing. My wand, is made of oak wood and dragon heart strings, it is what I use the majority of the time." He answered.

"Wow," Rin said

"What?"

"I think that was the longest I ever heard you talk!"

Sesshomaru gave a slight smile and then looked out the window into the darkness. Eventually the train slowed to a stop and they got off the train.

Rin was behind Sesshomaru and as she got off the train Sesshomaru heard her gasp loudly as she saw the castle. She then went to where the first years were being grouped and Sesshomaru went to where everyone else was going to get in the carriages that were drawn by thestrals.

Sesshomaru got an empty carriage and then when they got to Hogwarts he went and sat down with the other Slytherins.


	2. The Sorting

Thanks for all the reviews! I don't own InuYasha or Harry Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the first years came in and were lined up. The hat sang it's song and then they started naming off first years to be sorted. Eventually Rin's name was called, Sesshomaru turned and watched her as she walked up to the stool. She was looking throughout the tables for someone. She sat in the stool and then her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's and she gave him a small smile then the hat was placed on her head and her eyes disappeared.

It was taking a while for the hat to sort her, it reminded Sesshomaru of what the hat had said to him when he was sorted.

'_Hmm… You're cunning yes, yes very cunning. You are also very brave. You have great potential. You could become great. Greater than Dumbledore even. But where to put you? You do not like muggles or mudbloods. No, no, not at all… Hmm... What is it you desire?'_

'_I desire power and strength. I want to become the greatest wizard of all time!'_

'_Well then you should be in, _"SLYTHERIN!"

Sesshomaru was pulled away from his flashback when he heard the hat yell out "GRYFFINDOR!" he saw Rin walk over to the cheering Gryffindor table and sit down.

'_Well then that proves that we are meant to be enemies.'_

After a few more additions to each house the feast began. Sesshomaru did not eat any of it he had this thing where he refused to eat in front of people. And no one talked to him; Rin was the first person at Hogwarts who he had ever had a real conversation with. The most other people said to him was: excuse me, sorry, could you pass the…, and quidditch practice is…

Yes, Sesshomaru was on the quidditch team, he had been since his second year, and he had been the greatest keeper that the Slytherin team had ever had. Not one person made a goal, and the only time the other team won was when the caught the snitch first. Sesshomaru had good reflexes and he was strong which made him good for all the positions on the team.

After a while the deserts left and then the prefects lead their houses to their common rooms and told them the password.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was short, but I already have the next chapter made I'll post it in like three minutes! Okay!


	3. Wind and brooms

I don't own InuYasha or Harry Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few uneventful weeks passed the only mail that Sesshomaru ever got was from his house elf Jaken, whom he had gotten two summers ago from his grandmother.

Most of the mail consisted of, "Sesshomaru! Please come back! This woman keeps trying to dress me up in nice clothes and her son is continuously abusing me!"

When Sesshomaru had gotten the elf he told Jaken, "I am your owner, no one else. You are my servant. You only serve and obey me. If they give you clothes it does not matter because I own you, not them."

He had only seen Rin a few times in hallways, but never in the grand hall because Sesshomaru was always the first person in the grand hall in the morning and for all meals to be exact.

Sesshomaru had his afternoon classes off because his care of magical creatures teacher had gotten his foot bit off and was in the hospital wing recovering. Sesshomaru decided he would read a book outside.

When Sesshomaru was out side he noticed the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years come out for their flying lessons. They were only about thirty feet away from him; Sesshomaru could see Rin in the mass of them. He watched as the mounted their brooms and eventually Madam Hooch blew her whistle and about three fourths of them made it into the air. He then watched as most of them hovered for a bit and then they went down gently.

One boy plummeted down and was most likely knocked unconscious. He saw that Rin was still hovering in the air and then a large gust of wind came and blew her over so she was no about fifteen feet away from where Sesshomaru was sitting and she was about thirty feet in the air. Then she was flipped upside down, Sesshomaru saw that she was loosing her grip on the broom and was about to fall so he quickly dropped his book stood up and ran to her.

As soon as he was underneath her she fell and landed in Sesshomaru's arms bridal style. She looked up to see who had saved her and saw that it was the fourth year who she couldn't get out of her head since she had met him, "Sesshomaru," she whispered, "Thank you," He smiled at her and then she fainted.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but fell a little depressed, the first time he really smiles at someone she faints. His smile couldn't be that creepy could it? He was trying not to do the 'I'm going to hurt you and enjoy every second of it' smile, he really hoped he didn't give her that smile.

Sesshomaru carried her back to where Madam Hooch was now helping the boy who had plummeted to the ground up; it looked as though he had broken his leg from where Sesshomaru was standing.

"Oh thank you Sesshomaru. Would mind carrying her down to the hospital wing, I have to take this one down there as well," she said nodding her head in the direction of the boy, who was now being held up by two other students.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and went to the hospital wing.

On his way down there, Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and realized that she would be quite attractive once she grew up. He then made it to the hospital wing and explained to Madam Pomfrey what happened. She had him lay Rin down on one of the beds and then Sesshomaru left to retrieve his book from the grounds.

On his way he saw Madam Hooch having some difficulty helping the limping boy down to the hospital wing. "Oh Sesshomaru, grab his other arm." Madam Hooch told him.

Sesshomaru did as he was told and helped her carry the boy to the hospital wing. After they had dropped the boy off Madam Hooch said, "For that miraculous catch and for helping me I award fifteen points to Slytherin." Sesshomaru nodded and left to go back to the grounds so he could get his book.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know weird, Sesshomaru being helpful and smiling. The world is coming to an end. Ha ha, not really, It's just a little more of my sanity slipping away.


	4. Talking in the Library

Guess what? My dad has come up with this idea that over summer break I'll only be able to spend one hour on the weekends on my computer. And I only get one hour worth of TV per week. I told him I refuse to abide by those rules because I have people who actually like my stories. I don't own InuYasha or Harry Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Sesshomaru was at the library finishing a report on Bort the Giant for Professor Binns. Sesshomaru had his head down in a book when he heard someone drop a pile of books on the table. Then he heard the same person pull out a chair and sit across from him. Sesshomaru looked up and saw that it was Rin.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to thank you,"

"You already have,"

"No, I thanked you for catching me, now I am thanking you for carrying me to the hospital wing."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything he just went back to reading about Bort.

"So… do you have your own broom?" Rin asked trying to start conversation.

"Yes,"

"Cool! Are you on the quidditch team?"

"Yes,"

"Well I just learned about quidditch about a week ago, I still barely understand it,"

"It is a simple concept to grasp." Sesshomaru said.

"I guess your ri--,"

"You two! If your just going to talk you should go somewhere else!" said Madam Pince the librarian. "This is a library, it's meant for reading in, not talking! I thought you would know that Sesshomaru!"

"Yes, Madam Pince," Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth, "I'll just be going now," and then he gathered up his books and left with Rin following after him.

"What do you want now?" Sesshomaru asked her once they were in an empty corridor.

"I want you to teach me how to ride a broom."

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned around to stare at her, "Why?" he asked.

"Because I talked to some upper classmen about you and they all said you were the best quidditch player Hogwarts has ever known."

'_She was talking to upper classmen about _me_?'_ Sesshomaru turned around and began walking up a flight of stairs.

'_One, two, three,' _Sesshomaru began counting his way up to the trick step in this staircase.

Rin followed after him, "Please!"

"Girl, do you even own a broom?"

'_Seven, eight, nine,'_

"No, but I can borrow one of the schools,"

"The schools brooms are not satisfactory, that's the reason why your broom was blown of course when a breeze came by."

'_Twelve, thirteen, fourteen,'_ (it's a tall stair case.)

"Well then I could borrow someone's broom!"

"Who would let you borrow their broom?"

'_Fifteen, sixteen, and skip the seventeenth'_

"I'm sure I could find someone who would—Ahh!" CRASH!

Sesshomaru turned around to see that Rin had stepped on the trick step, gotten her foot stuck in it, fell on the stairs, and had dropped all her books.

"Foolish child," said Sesshomaru as he set his books down and helped Rin get her foot unstuck.

"I am not a child," Rin said as she gathered up her books.

"Oh really, how old are you exactly?"

"Ten, but I'll be eleven next month!"

"Then you are a child," Sesshomaru then began to walk away again.

"Wait up!" Rin called after him.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her, "You may borrow my broom."

"What?"

"Tomorrow on the quidditch field at a quarter past seven, none of the teams will be practicing, so meet me there."

"Y- you really mean it?"

"Yes now leave me alone until then,"

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" Rin said and then she quickly left before he could change his mind.

That night when Sesshomaru was alone in his room thing (if you read Harry Potter or watch the movies you see that they have like five boys sleeping in the same room, In different beds of course! But yeah right now he's sitting at the foot of his bed.)

Sesshomaru used his wand to create a mirror-like surface in front of him, He was still kinda bothered at the fact that when he smiled at Rin she fainted, he smiled into it. It was hard to explain he didn't look ugly or disfigured, it was just kinda creepy looking. He thought he looked better than normal actually, but he still looked really really odd.

"So do you only smile at yourself?" said a voice from behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru quickly lost his smile and waved his wand so the mirror was sucked into the tip of it. He turned around and saw Koga, a fellow Slytherin, standing behind him, who was trying his best not to die of laughter.

Sesshomaru pointed his wand at Koga and all of a sudden Koga stopped laughing, his hands immediately went to his mouth to try to pull his jaw apart but he couldn't.

"So tell me what is it like to have lock-jaw?" Sesshomaru asked him.

Koga ignored him and with one hand reached into his pocket to pull out his wand.

With a flick of the wrist Koga's wand flew out of his hand and his arms went stiff to his sides.

"Now tell me Koga will you tell anyone about this?" asked Sesshomaru holding his wand at Koga's neck.

Koga showed no sign of hearing, his eyes where wide with fright and he kept moving them back and forth in a panic.

"Look at me," Sesshomaru said and he flicked his wand a little and Koga was now staring Sesshomaru in the eyes, "You will not tell anyone, will you?" he asked threateningly.

Koga looked at him helplessly.

"Twice for yes, once for no," Sesshomaru said.

Koga stomped his foot once.

"Good," Sesshomaru then used the counter curses and Koga could now talk and move his arms and eyes.

"Jeez, a little harsh don't you think Sesshomaru?" said Koga while rubbing his arms.

Sesshomaru ignored him and then went to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just so you know because Sesshomaru is so advanced in magic, he does not need to say an incantation when he uses a spell. Well I hope you liked it!


	5. Flying lessons

PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I began playing sims 2again and I kinda forgot about my stories, but I will try to be better! I do not own InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at 5:10 Sesshomaru was out on the quidditch field with his broom, waiting for Rin. A few minutes later he saw Rin emerge from the castle and come out to the grounds. When Rin was just a few feet a way he held out the end of his broom to her, which she took. She looked at it and admired the condition it was in. (The only flying brooms that she had seen before were the schools remember!) The handle was sleek and shiny with blue letters that spelled out 'Nimbus 1000.'

Rin glanced up at him and said, "Thank you, Sesshomaru for letting me use your broom and for teaching me and--,"

"I have done nothing as of yet, now mount the broom,"

Rin did as she was told. Sesshomaru examined her and seeing that she was in perfect form said, "Very well, you may take off now."

Rin took off and hovered in the air, just getting the feeling of sitting on the broom, until Sesshomaru called down from below her, "Rin, lean forward."

She leaned forward and felt herself being rocketed forward, she then pulled back out of fear and the broom stopped. For the next half-hour she flew around while Sesshomaru directed her on what to do from the ground. Eventually she called down to him, "How do I land?"

"Gently lean down towards the ground." Rin leaned towards the ground but she had gotten so use to flying that she forgot the 'gently' part so she did a nose-dive toward the ground. She tried to lean out of it but she was going too fast so she crashed. She landed on her back with the Nimbus 1000 next to her.

Sesshomaru calmly walked over to her and without a trace of emotion asked, "Are you all right?"

"I think so," she said, she then tried to get up but was only able to lift her head about an inch off the ground before pain shot through her body. "No, I'm not,"

Sesshomaru then took out his shorter wand and mad a small motion with it pointed at Rin and then he placed it back in his pocket and held out his hand to her, "Get up, your fine," Rin then took his hand and he helped her up.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she then looked up at Sesshomaru and saw that he was looking directly at her and it wasn't with his normal emotionless face, this look had some type of emotion to it that Rin had never seen before. She started to feel herself blush so she looked down, away from his face with the emotion, and saw that he was still holding her hand, "Umm… Sesshomaru… could you let go of my hand?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, he hadn't even realized he hadn't let go of her hand. He quickly let it go and walked around her, then picked up his broom and started walking to the castle with Rin following after him.

(Later in Sesshomaru's dorm room) Currently there were three boys in the room. There was Sesshomaru who was on his bed doing homework. There were also two boys (Bankotsu and Jakotsu) who were sitting against the far walland were trading the cards that you get from chocolate frogs.

"So, who wants to guess what I saw while serving my detention for McGonagall?" Koga said loudly as he burst through the door of the fourth year boys' dorm room.

Two of the boys looked up at Koga with question. The other one (Sesshomaru) looked up at Koga with the deepest look of loathing imaginable. Sesshomaru knew that you could see the Quidditch field quite well from professor McGonagall's room.

"What did you see Koga?" asked Jakotsu.

"Well I just happened to glance out onto the quidditch field and who should I see but a guy who looked like a forth year and had long silver hair," Koga paused for effect andgrinned evilly in Sesshomaru's direction, the boys looked over at Sesshomaru then back at Koga. "Teaching a young, most likely a first year, girl to ride his broom."

If looks could kill right now Koga would be in a boiling vat of oil and not allowed to but his upper half under theoilso he would have to suffer the pain longer. But looks couldn't kill and right now Koga wasn't being tortured he was standing in the door way with a smug look on his face.

Sesshomaru turned back to his homework, "Koga, it would be best for your health if you did not spread rumors,"

"Rumors! I saw you and her! So tell me what's her name? I couldn't see her very well, but she did seemed cute."

"Koga, you have a girlfriend. You should not be trying to get together with girls that too young for you,"

"What? Do you mean Ayame? She stopped writing last year. So Sesshomaru what house is she in?"

Sesshomaru ignored him and continued reading. " So Sesshomaru how old **is** she? What house is she--," Koga was cut short when his whole body went stiff and his arms stuck to his sides and his legs stuck together causing him to fall down on his face. Sesshomaru then put his wand back in his pocket and took his book off his lap as he got up from his bed and then walked over to where Koga's stiff body was.

Sesshomaru then kicked Koga, which rolled Koga over so he was now looking up at him. "Twice in one week Koga? Tsk tsk… You really don't want to make me your enemy, don't worry I'll give you the counter curse in the morning," said Sesshomaru turning back to his bed. Bankotsu was looking up at Sesshomaru with great respect and Jakotsu gave him a dreamy look that just creeped him out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Okay there you go! I should update more often because yesterday was the last day of school! Woo Hoo! Yeah and I almost got straight A's! Only one B! (Downside to it being summer, I am going to be playing sims 2... A LOT)


	6. Christmas

Alright I know it was a long long time since I updated and I am very very sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter I really enjoyed writing it. I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months passed and it was now late December. It was winter break and most of the school had gone home for Christmas but some remained. Sesshomaru stayed because he hated his only living family, and Rin stayed because it was either Hogwarts or the Orphanage, plus she had a crush on Sesshomaru. In the few months that had passed they had actually become somewhat friends, and now that they had no classes they mostly just walked around the castle together.

There was a new development though, a third year Huffelpuff named Kagura, was relentlessly flirting with Sesshomaru, which was annoying both Rin and Sesshomaru to no end.

SETTING Hallway late at night ten minutes past curfew. Sesshomaru and Rin had been walking in silence when Rin asked, " What do you want for Christmas, Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing," then before he could control himself, "What would you like?"

"Well I was thinking of a broom, but them I remembered that in the letter I got from the school said that first years were not allowed, then I was thinking of maybe just something small, but I don't care. Are you sure that you don't want anything?"

"Yes."

Rin then looked ahead and saw that they were at the hallway that forked into two, one way leading to the Gryffindor common room, the other to the Slytherin common room.

Rin then looked up at Sesshomaru and said, "Well goodnight, Sesshomaru," then she turned and started walking down her hallway, leaving Sesshomaru staring after her.

"Goodnight, Rin," he said so quietly he could barely hear it. Then he turned and started walking towards the dungeons.

Rin walked into her dorm room thing and saw her best 'girl' friend, Koharu, stretched out on her bed, "Rin were have you been?"

"What do you mean? I'm not late am I?" Rin asked with true innocence.

"Curfew was twenty minutes ago!"

"No way!"

"So where were you? Wait don't tell me I know, your boyfriend was keeping you out late again! Right?"

"Koharu! Sesshomaru is NOT my boyfriend! I don't even think that he thinks of us as being friends!"

"Rin you are the only person he talks to… by choice,"

"So! He's fourteen! I'm only eleven! It won't work out!" Rin said.

"Rin, my mother and my father are five years apart," Koharu said in an attempt to comfort Rin.

"So what he probably doesn't even like me! He just puts up with me because I'm a kid!" Rin said yelling out the fears that she had been hiding for sometime now.

"He doesn't put up with that Huffelpuff girl who is always flirting with him,"

"So she's just annoying, he even told me he couldn't stand her."

"Yet he can stand you,"

"I told you he only puts up with me,"

"I'm surprised she doesn't back off, I mean it's obvious you two are going out,"

"I told you we aren't going out!"

"I bet you everyone in the school thinks you two are going out,"

Just then the door opened and their fellow roommate, Joan, who had been down stairs in the common room, entered.

"Joan! Isn't Rin going out with that forth year?"

"Yeah, haven't they been going out for a few months?"

"No! Sesshomaru and I ARE NOT GOING OUT!"

"Well you sure look like your going out, except that you two don't hold hands or anything," Joan said.

Rin opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but then closed it, then she opened it again and said, "I'm done with this conversation," and then she left the room.

SESSHOMARU'S CHRISTMAS MORNING Sesshomaru woke up and saw the small pile of presents at the foot of his bed. The first thing he grabbed was a card from InuYasha (signed in Izayoi's handwriting). Next he grabbed a small gift which was a new silver watch from Izayoi, He grabbed the next one, which was a book from Rin, titled 'One Thousand Hexes and Jinxes for Friends or Foes.'

Sesshomaru began thumbing through it, he heard of most of the spells but some odd ones, like how to make someone sneeze all day or make them write backwards, he had never heard of. It was then that he noticed he had one present left, he picked it up and sighed, it was a box of chocolates from Kagura. _'Well into the garbage for them,'_ he thought to himself.

RIN'S CHRISTMAS MORNING Rin woke up and felt something heavy at the foot of her bed. She sat up and saw that it was a long thin package. She grabbed it and saw that there was a card attached to it, it said,

'Keep it hidden.

Sesshomaru'

She then tore the paper off and saw that it was a Nimbus 1000, just like Sesshomaru's. "Oh my gosh!" she said quietly to herself. The only other things that she got were some candies from her friends.

After she had opened all her other presents she then hid the broom under her bed and left to get ready. Once she was ready she went to the great hall to have breakfast and then she went to the library to meet up with Sesshomaru as she did every morning.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru," Rin said as she sat down in front of him.

Sesshomaru responded with a slight nod.

"Thank you so much for the broom!" she said to him.

"Rin, I appreciate the book."

"You're welcome,"

"Rin, we should leave the library before Madam Pince comes yelling at us again,"

"Yeah lets go," Rin agreed.

Then they began wondering around the castle as they did everyday, but today they met up with Professor Snape.

"Taisho, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just walking, sir," Sesshomaru answered.

"Well then what are you doing with her?"

"Nothing, sir,"

Then professor Snape turned so he was facing Rin, "Your name is Turner, right, Rin Turner."

"Yes, Professor Snape," Rin answered.

"Leave us, I need to speak with Master Taisho, alone,"

"Yes, Professor Snape," Rin said and then she left.

"Come with me to my office, Taisho," Snape said and then he turned around and Sesshomaru followed him. When they got to Snape's office Snape told Sesshomaru to sit and Sesshomaru sat down in the available chair in front of the desk and Snape sat in the chair behind the desk.

"What is this about, sir?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This is about that little girl that you are with all the time. Now I don't normally meddle in my students affairs, but Professor McGonagall has been breathing down my neck to question you about it."

"Professor Snape, I assure nothing is going on between the first year and my self,"

"Really? I doubt that,"

"I know that you can practice occlumency, Professor, and I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my head."

"Taisho, remember both of your ages, and remember your pride for Slytherin. You may go now,"

Sesshomaru stood and gave a slight tilt of his head to Professor Snape and then left the office.

'_That is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard of! Why would they even think that I, Sesshomaru, who will one day become the greatest wizard of all time, be dating that little mudblood?'_ He thought as he made his way towards the library, only to be intercepted by Kagura.

"Hi, Sesshomaru, did you like your gift, from me?"

"Actually, I am not fond of sweets," he said and tried to walk around her, but she blocked him.

"Really, I didn't know that. So, what **do** you like,"

"I would like for you to move out of my way," Sesshomaru said and then he quickly slipped behind her and headed towards the library. Upon entering the library he saw Rin sitting at a table and sat down across from her.

"So what did Professor Snape talk to you about?" she asked quietly.

"He told me to remember my age."

"Why?"

"OUT! IF YOU ARE ONLY GOING TO BE TALKING THEN GET OUT OF MY LIBRARY!" Madam Pince yelled at them.

Sesshomaru and Rin then headed out of the library and down the hall and got to the foot of some stairs when Rin asked, "Why, did he tell you to remember your age?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and gave her a slight smile and Rin could feel her knees buckle underneath her, "Are you truly that foolish?" he asked.

Rin's face grew hot and she knew she was blushing. Instead of saying something and making herself even more foolish she kept her mouth closed and followed Sesshomaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I hope to update in about two weeks, hopefully less.


	7. Summer break

I do not own InuYasha or Harry Potter. (Nine days until **Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest** comes out! I love Johnny Depp nearly as much as I love Sesshomaru!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several months passed and it was now June and time for the students to be returning home. Sesshomaru was dreading the thought of returning to his "home." As well was Rin, even though she always acted like a happy optimistic child, she hated that orphanage.

That day when the students were boarding the train a group of Rin's friends came over to her and said, "Rin, come on sit with us in our compartment,"

To which Rin answered, "Umm… No, I already know what compartment I'm going to sit in."

"Oh she's going to go sit with her _boyfriend_!"

"He is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Well whatever you two call yourselves, we all know who you're going to be with."

Rin glared at her and then got on the train to go find where Sesshomaru was. She found him sitting alone in a compartment. And she sat down across from her.

"Rin,"

"Yes?"

"Give me the address of the orphanage that you live in,"

"What? Why?"

"Do you not wish to keep in contact over the summer?"

"But I don't have any money to buy stamps for postage,"

"Rin, are you aware that I own an owl?"

"Why should that matter? Oh yeah… we use owls for mail." Rin said as she tried to hide her blush.

"Here Rin," Sesshomaru said handing her a post-it note and a pen.

Rin looked at these objects in awe, "Wow I haven't seen anyone use post-it notes or a pen since before I came to this school." She said as she scribbled her address down and then handed them back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down at the address and saw that she only lived about twenty minutes away from where he lived.

"As you know InuYasha's mother is a muggle, I am well acquainted with muggle items," Sesshomaru explained.

The rest of the train ride they talked, and I have enough writer's block not to mention what they talked about!

Eventually

"Look Sesshomaru, we're at the train station!" Rin said excitedly.

"How very observant of you," Sesshomaru said.

The train then pulled to a stop and all the students got off. Rin stayed near Sesshomaru the whole time so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

Sesshomaru saw Izayoi along with InuYasha there waiting for him, then he realized something, "Rin, how are you getting home?"

Rin looked around nervously, "Umm… I don't know."

"Come," Sesshomaru said and then he headed in the direction on Izayoi and InuYasha.

As soon as Sesshomaru was in arms reach Izayoi immediately grabbed him in a tight hug. Sesshomaru stood there with his arms down at his sides. "I missed you so much!" she said.

Sesshomaru said, "I cannot breath," and then she let go of him.

"My goodness, look how much you've grown! You're taller than me now! You look more like your father each day."

It was then that Izayoi noticed Rin who had quietly been standing next to Sesshomaru. "Oh where are my manners? Hello, you must be one of Sesshomaru's friends."

"You mean his only friend - oww!" InuYasha was now rubbing the large bump that was forming on his head.

"Sesshomaru, please don't hit your brother," Izayoi said to him.

"He deserved it," Sesshomaru said.

Izayoi then turned back to Rin, "Hello, dear, what's your name?"

"Rin,"

"Where are your parents Rin?"

"Umm… I don't have any, I live in an orphanageand umm...I don't have a ride,"

"Would you like a ride home with us?" Izayoi asked.

"Oh yes that would be great!" Rin answered.

"Alright, everyone lets go to the car," Izayoi said.

As they were heading to the car Sesshomaru slipped Izayoi the post-it note with Rin's address on it.

Izayoi had no idea how to seat the people in her car. She knew she couldn't put InuYasha and Sesshomaru in the back seat together because that would only end in blood. She could put Rin in the back with InuYasha but she didn't think that Rin would be too comfortable with sitting next to someone she barely knew… so, "Alright InuYasha in the front and Rin and Sesshomaru in the back."

They had been in the car for about five minutes now and Rin looked over at Sesshomaru. She was really excited, she had never sat next to Sesshomaru before. She had stood next to him or sat across from him, but sitting next to him was completely new.

"So Rin, what house are you in?" Izayoi asked her.

"Gryffindor,"

"Hey that's the house I want to be in!" InuYasha said.

"Really? Don't you want to be in Slytherin like your brother?"

"Hell No! I'm not going to become some phsyco evil wizard who becomes power hungry and decides to kill everyone just for the fun of it!"

"InuYasha! Watch your mouth! And you know your brother isn't going to become a dark wizard! Don't talk such nonsense!"

"But you said tha-," InuYasha then got his mouth covered by Izayoi who now only had one hand on the steering wheel.

"Shush!" Izayoi said to InuYasha.

"Something you do not want repeated?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No, no just something—OWW!" Izayoi yelled yanking her hand away from InuYasha's mouth. "I can't believe you bit me!"

Rin was trying to suppress her laughter. And then she looked out the window, "Oh! We are here!"

Izayoi then pulled into the parking lot and let Rin out. "Bye! I hope I'll see you guys later!" Rin said as she left the car.

As soon as she closed the door, "...So was that your girlfriend, Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked.

InuYasha began laughing, and Sesshomaru answered, "No she is not,"

"Ha like Sesshomaru could ever get a girlfriend!"

"Silence you pest," Sesshomaru said to him.

"Sesshomaru, please try to be nice to your brother," Izayoi said.

"Never,"

After that Izayoi decided to lighten the mood a little and turned the radio on to some happy Oldies station that she always listened to, that both Sesshomaru and InuYasha loathed with every fiber of their being.

Eventually they made it to their house, and Sesshomaru immediately left the car, grabbed his trunk and headed to his room, which was on the second story. But as soon as he walked through the front door…

"My Lord! My Lord! You have returned! I have missed you so much, my Lord!" Jaken said clinging to Sesshomaru's leg.

"Jaken get off me,"

"Yes, my Lord, I am very sorry but I had to put up with that muggle woman and her half-blood son for nearly a year, I am just so happy to see you again!"

"Jaken,"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Shut-up,"

"Yes my Lord,"

Sesshomaru then walked around Jaken and then went up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and found everything the way that it had been before he left except now everything was covered with a thick layer of dust.

He also noticed that his owl was asleep in it's cage with it's head tucked under it's wing. (FYI Yes Sesshomaru had his owl while he was at Hogwarts, but he let the owl fly back to Izayoi's house the night before so Sesshomaru wouldn't have to be carrying around his owl in its cage in the muggle world.)

Sesshomaru went over to his desk and wrote a note to Rin that said, _'His name is Ah- Un,'_ and then went over to the window and opened it, then he stood in front of his owl's cage and said, "Ah- Un wake up,"

Ah-Un then ruffled his feathers and looked up at Sesshomaru, "Deliver this," Sesshomaru said placing the bit of paper in Ah-Un's beak. Ah-Un took the paper and got out of it's cage and then flew out through the open window.

After a little bit Ah-Un flew back in through the window with a note in his beak.

And that was basically how the summer went one note then another, and another, and another.

Eventually the summer was almost over. Sesshomaru went down for breakfast (earlier than everyone else in the household as usual) and he noticed two owls sitting outside the window. He opened the window and saw that one owl had a letter for InuYasha and the other was a letter for him.

Sesshomaru looked at the green lettering on the envelope and knew that it was from Hogwarts. He took out the first peace of parchment and read it.

'_Congratulations, You Sesshomaru Taisho have been called to be a Slytherin Prefect.'_

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He had not wanted to be a prefect at all! This was possibly the worst news he had ever heard!

Just then Izayoi came down stairs, "Oh Sesshomaru, what's wrong? You're normally out of the kitchen by now."

Sesshomaru then left the first piece of parchment on the table next to InuYasha's unopened letter and headed back to his room where he wrote a note to Rin telling her that he was now a prefect.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have realized something: I suck at chapterendings. I'm pretty sure I have mentioned this before in some of my other stories, but I am very sorry for the stupid endings. I plan to update in about two weeks give or take. And as for _Rin's Reincarnation_ I assure you I have not given up on it! I will update eventually, I just don't know when.


	8. Diagon Alley

I know I know! I'm horrible. It's been almost a year since the last time I updated. I'm really really sorry! I'm going to try to be better but I can't promise anything. I do not own Harry Potter or InuYasha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't see why you're so upset about being a prefect, it's suppose to be an honor." Rin said to Sesshomaru as they walked down the busy street of Diagon Alley.

Sesshomaru's stepmother had picked up Rin from the orphanage and was now elsewhere shopping with InuYasha for his school supplies.

"I do not wish to be a prefect," Sesshomaru said paying for this years schoolbooks for both him and Rin.

"Well, I know that but _why_ don't you want to be a prefect?"

"It will force me to attend meetings,"

"So?"

He didn't want to mention that if he went to the meetings that he would then have less time to spend walking the hallways with her so he simply dropped the conversation and went to the next shop.

As Sesshomaru opened the door for Rin, he immediately regretted going into this shop.

"Hey! Sesshomaru! So she is your girlfriend!" Koga yelled as the door to the apothecary closed behind him, trapping Rin and himself in. Several people turned their heads to see who was yelling at who.

"She is not my girlfriend." Sesshomaru said.

"Of course not! You're just shopping together, and I'm sure that _this_ year at school you won't spend almost waking every hour outside of classes together." Koga said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru clenched his fists.

"Ya know what's the best part about being out of school? No magic. What can you do now that you can't use your precious wand? Nothing, you can't do a" Koga was cut off by Sesshomaru's fist connecting with his nose.

"It would seem that I do not need magic to beat you." Sesshomaru said, while he and Rin walked around Koga, who now getting up off the floor, to get to the apothecary's counter.

Koga clutched his bloodied nose and walked out of the shop and disappeared in the busy street outside.

"Why did you do that?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"It was a matter of honor."

"How was it a matter of honor?"

Not wishing to continue the conversation Sesshomaru said, "Stop being foolish."

"I'm not trying to be foolish! I just don't see how if someone insults you and then you behaving like an animal helps your honor."

"It is a matter of honor because it shows him that I have purer than him and for that I am stronger both with magic or without. He is simply a puppy that needs to be trained."

"Well then what honor do I have? I'm only a mudblood." Rin asked.

Sesshomaru was about to answer when he heard Izayoi say, "There you two are I have been looking up and down the street for you! Did you get all your school things?"

Rin answered yes and then Izayoi told them that they would all be leaving so they then went to the car.

As Rin got out of the car at the orphanage, she said thank you to Izayoi, and then in a hushed whisper to Sesshomaru she said, "I'll see you tomorrow on the train." Then she happily skipped away to the front door of the orphanage.

After she was safely in Izayoi began to drive away, "She's such a nice girl," she said to herself.

'_Yes, she is.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know short. Sorry! I'll try to do better! Just please don't hurt me!


	9. Returning

Sorry it took me longer than two weeks, but at least I updated! I do not own InuYasha or Harry Potter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izayoi dropped Rin, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha off at the train station before driving away. After they got on the platform Sesshomaru went to the first car of the train for his "prefect" meeting. Rin went in search of an empty car assuming that Sesshomaru's meeting wouldn't last too long and then he would be able to join her soon. InuYasha decided to go in search of other first years.

Rin waited patiently as the train started moving, occupying her time by staring at the scenery outside the window.

It wasn't until there was about 20 minutes left on the train when Sesshomaru came into the compartment and sat down across from Rin. He then placed his hand under his jaw and looked out the window as well.

"So how was your meeting?" Rin asked him.

Sesshomaru turned his head toward Rin and gave her a death glare; he then turned back to the window.

Rin gave a small giggle, "That bad, huh?"

Keeping his face looking out the window Sesshomaru answered, "You have no idea."

The rest of the train ride was spent in silence.

At the school

Sesshomaru and Rin where able to catch a glimpse of each other from their tables during the sorting ceremony.

Children where being sorted and Sesshomaru wasn't paying much attention until he heard, "Taisho, InuYasha," called.

He looked up to see the hat be placed on his younger half-brother's head. It took a few seconds for the hat to finally yell out, "Gryffindor!"

'_It would seem as though Gryffindor has switched its qualifications with Hufflepuff's.' _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

The next day after classes, Sesshomaru was walking around the school subconsciously looking for Rin however if anyone asked him he would have said he was doing his duty as a prefect making sure the hallways were in order. Sesshomaru saw Kagura split away from her group of friends and began walking towards him.

"Hi, Sesshomaru!" she said standing in front of him, "How was your summer vacation?"

"Adequate," he said walking around her.

"Wait!" she said, going up to him and walking by his side. So close her fingers brushed his. "Don't you want to know how my summer vacation was?"

"No," he said and then proceeded in turning down a different hallway trying to escape her.

"Well even if you don't want to know you should still be polite and ask." She said.

Sesshomaru was beginning to loose his patience, "Why should I be polite?"

"Because then more people will like you."

"I do not want people to 'like' me." He said turning away from her, "Do not follow me." He called back over his shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know short short short! But something is better than nothing! And no school today because SNOWDAY! WOOT! (I'm such a looser) anyway I will try to update soon! Thank you for reading!


	10. Trips and Dances

I am good! Two updates in one week! And this one is longer!! Thank you for all the reviews. I do not own InuYasha or Harry Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In November the school had decided that they were going to have a Christmas dance, the only dilemma was that you had to be a forth year or older to go unless you were asked by someone older than you. (Yes I know it is a lot like the Yule Ball but this has nothing to do with a Tri-Wizard Tournament.)

One day after classes, Sesshomaru and Rin were walking up some stairs and Rin said, "so have you heard about the dance?"

"Yes,"

"Are you going?"

"I have to."

"Why?"

"It is my prefect duty." Sesshomaru said with malice in his voice.

"Well maybe it would be more fun if you went with someone."

"Who?" he said doubting if Rin would ever be able to find someone Sesshomaru would be able to have 'fun' with at a dance.

"Well what if you went with me?"

Sesshomaru so shocked by what she had just said miscounted his steps on the staircase and landed on the trick step. Rin however hadn't been paying attention to the stairs at all so she as well hit the trick step, forcing them both to fall in very 'questionable' position.

Sesshomaru mostly fell on Rin, with his face close to hers, "You're alright?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Yes," Rin answered.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes!" Rin answered.

But who should be at the top of the staircase seeing them in this position just wanting to spoil their precious moment but Mr. Filch.

"Well now, what do we have here?" he said.

Sesshomaru was the first to recover from the fall, quickly stood, and then helped Rin up.

"Nothing, we fell," Sesshomaru said, Rin was still trying to get a hold of herself, she was still giddy about the fact that Sesshomaru had asked her to the dance.

"Mr. Taisho, you being a prefect, should know that public displays of affection are against school rules."

Sesshomaru took a breath then explained it to Filch again, "It was not a public display of affection, we fell."

"Now I have to take you to see heads of your houses."

Rin not believing the stupidity of this man said, "Look we tripped over the stupid trick step and fell, if you have a problem with that then why don't you fix the stupid step."

"Now I **really** have to take you to see the heads of your houses." He then grabbed each of them by their shoulder and led them to professor Snape's office.

Filch knocked on the door and was answered by Snape calling out, "What is it? What do you want?"

"Professor, I need you to accompany me to Professor McGonagall's office."

"Why? what is it now?" Snape called back from behind the door.

"There was some trouble with the Taisho boy and the Turner girl, Sir."

"Why would you need me the Taisho _boy_ is in Gryffindor."

"I'm afraid it's the elder one, Sir."

With that, the door to Snape's office flew open and Snape looked at Sesshomaru and said, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, _Sir_." Sesshomaru said.

Mr. Filch then led them to professor McGonagall's office and knocked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need to speak with you, may I come in?"

"Yes, Mr. Filch come in."

Professor McGonagall was shocked to see Filch enter forcing Sesshomaru and Rin infront of him, followed by Snape.

"What's all this about?"

"I caught these two on the stairs together, and then this one," he said shaking Rin's shoulder, "has a bit of a mouth on her."

"Alright, what happened?" McGonagall asked.

"Well I was walking and then," Mr. Filch answered.

"Mr. Filch, I was asking the children. What happened?" she asked again.

"We were walking up the stairs and then both of us missed the trick step and we fell." Sesshomaru answered.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Mr. Filch why would you bring them here if that was all that happened?"

"Miss. Turner, why don't you tell them how you fell?" Filch said.

"Well, Sesshomaru fell on top of me."

"You see Madam McGonagall, I had seen them fall and I went over to see if they were okay, but they were just lying there, not getting up right away which would have been the proper thing to do."

"That's only because Sesshomaru was asking me if I was alright." Rin said.

"There you see, Mr. Filch, it was just a misunderstanding, they did nothing wrong."

"Well that one," he said pointing to Rin, "mouthed off to me."

"Rin what did you say?"

"I told him that if he didn't want the students to fall on the stairs that he should fix the step." Rin said looking at her lap.

"Well then five points from Gryffindor and you two may go."

Sesshomaru and Rin then left. They walked around for a little while and eventually Rin went to her common room and then Sesshomaru went to his.

As soon as Sesshomaru opened the door Jakotsu jumped in front of him and said, "How come you never told me you had such a cute little brother?"

"Jakotsu leave him alone, you don't want him to put a hex on you." Bankotsu said.

"Sesshomaru, could you please put in a good word for me with your brother? Please?" Jakotsu asked.

"No." Sesshomaru said walking away from him.

"Why not?" Jakotsu whined.

"Jakotsu are you deaf? When has Sesshomaru ever talked to or about InuYasha at school?" Renkotsu asked Jakotsu.

"No. But one day the adorable InuYasha will be mine." Jakotsu said.

The next day during potions class, Snape came up to Sesshomaru and said, "Taisho, see me after class."

After class 

"You wanted to see me, _sir_" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, Taisho I wanted to remind you of the talk we had last year,"

"I remember."

"Well you have great potential. You could be the greatest wizard of all time, but not many will respect you if you are with a mudblood."

"Whether people respect me or not is not my concern, I can always force them to do what I want." And then he left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not extremly long, but longer!! And not only did I write this today, but I also shoveled the driveway!! (and that thing is long!(Thing being the driveway)) Again thank you for the reviews and Thank you for reading!


End file.
